Konoha's Blossom
by SukeyChan
Summary: That's right. What was she going to do when they come back? She can't say that she'll easily forgive them for leaving her behind. Team 7 won't be the same. SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

** A/N: I do not own Naruto. Everything is owned by the great Masashi Kishimoto. The only thing I own is the OC's (coming soon) I've created. ENJOY!**

The forth shinobi war had ended. Madara was defeated, along with Obito and the Ten-Tail. Many lives were lost, but, hey it was a war after all. What can you expect? Still... It was heartbreaking. We made sure we buried every shinobi properly, it was the least we could do after all the chaos. Orochimaru disappeared, but we're keeping a look out for any activity that may involve him. Unfortunately, Sasuke did not come back. He said that he "needed some time to think" and left with his other teammates, Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo. Naruto didn't want to risk losing him again, so he decided to go after him... It's been a year since then.

A lot has changed ever since Naruto left. I, Haruno Sakura, became Anbu captain, along with Sai, Shikamaru, and Kiba. Everyone else became Jounin. I've surpassed Tsunade, and became the head doctor of Konoha's hospital, all of that extreme training has finally paid off. I was proud of myself, but I wasn't truly happy. If only Naruto and Sasuke were there to see how much stronger she's gotten, to have been there to cheer for her.

* * *

It was just a normal day in Konoha. People shopping, working, greeting others, etc. It was my day off, which was rare, since I'm always at the hospital or doing Anbu work. I decided to go grocery shopping, since my refrigerator was nearly empty. So, I got up, got ready, made my shopping/to-do list and made my way out to the market. While I was shopping, I heard a familiar voice.

"OI! Sakura!" I turned around to see who was calling out my name. It was Kiba and Sai, waving at me. They started to walk over to where I was.

"Oh hey, Kiba! Sai!" Waving back at them. "Hey, ugly." Sai said.

"For the last time, Sai... Stop calling me ugly!" shouted Sakura.

"Sorry, I can't help myself... Ugly."

"Urgh. I give up..." Sakura was used to Sai calling her ugly. He doesn't mean any harm. It's how he acknowledges her... Which is kind of depressing... Considering that he calls Ino beautiful.

"So, what are you doing?" Kiba asked.

"Oh just grocery shopping. I'm running low on food, so I gotta restock. What about you two? No Shikamaru?"

"Sai and I were just walking around, and Shikamaru is on a mission with his squad. Won't be back for a few days."

"Oh, I see." Just then a shinobi appeared out of nowhere. The woman approached them and said,

"You three, Sakura, Sai and Kiba, are to report to Hokage-sama's office immediately. She would like to discuss matters with you." The shinobi disappeared. We all looked at each other for a moment. 'I wonder what's so urgent..?' Sakura thought to herself.

"Hmm, must be a mission." Kiba finally said.

"Come on. Let's go." Sai began walking.

"So much for taking the day off..." Sakura sighed. She began making her way to the Hokage's tower with Kiba and Sai.

* * *

When they were at the Hokage's door, they knocked. Waiting for her to give them permission to step into her office. "Enter."

They all entered her room respectfully, giving a short bow. "What is it that you need, shishou?" Sakura asked.

"You three have been assigned a mission. A large group of bandits have been attacking a nearby village. I want you three to go and destroy their base. It will be a B-ranked mission."

Sakura, Sai, and Kiba took a quick glance at eachother. They gave the Hokage a questioning look.

"Umm, but shishou. A B-ranked mission? Wouldn't the Jounins or even the Chunins be capable of doing the job?" Sakura questioned.

Tsunade sighed "Yes, but unfortunately there are none available at the moment."

"Oh, I see. What time do we leave?"

"Today at 10pm. You should be able to get there by noon, tomorrow. So, start packing. Get everything you need for this mission. Sakura, you're team leader. Dismissed."

"Hai!" The three of them left. They quietly walked down the street. Until, Sai broke the silence,

"I wonder why she would send 3 Anbu, yet alone, 3 Anbu _captains_?" Sai questioned

"That's exactly what I was thinking. At least 1 or 2 Anbu's should be able to do the job easily. Somethings up. We have to be careful." Sakura said

"Oh whatever. I've been dying to go on a mission, anyways. Hey, Sakura, Sai, you wanna go to Ichiraku's and eat before we go?" asked Kiba

"Yeah sure why not."

"I'm down!"

"Alright! Let's get going, then!"

The three of them made their way to Ichiraku's. When they got there, they sat down, ordered ramen, and began eating. They talked, made jokes,and laughed.

"Say... When do you think Naruto and Sasuke are going to come back?" Kiba suddenly asked.

"I'm not sure... It's been a year already... I'm beginning to wonder if they're _even_ coming back."

"Don't say that, Sai. You know Sasuke's been through a lot. It takes time, I'm sure they'll come back soon."

"Whatever you say, but my real question is... What are _you_ going to do when they come back, Sakura?"

"Yeah, Sakura. What _are_ you going to do? Heck, If I were you, I'd kick their asses. Teach them a lesson!"

Sakura chuckled. That's right, what was she going to do when they come back? She can't say that she'll easily forgive them for leaving her behind. Team 7 won't be the same. Considering that she is now an anbu and has her own squad and they were still _genin_. She won't be able to see them as much or go on missions with them like she did in the past. How will she tell Naruto that she is no longer going to be in team 7? She wasn't even sure if she still loved Sasuke, yet alone, _like_ him. I mean, sure he helped with the war and what not, but the before the war even started, he wanted to destroy Konoha and he almost killed her, Naruto, and Kakashi.

She sighed "I'm not sure myself, actually. We'll see when the time comes, so whatever happens, happens. But one thing I do know for sure, is that I'll definitely kick their asses. Call it a welcome home gift."

"That's my girl! They won't know what hit them. Hey! Maybe I'll help you, too!" Kiba laughed.

"Well, whatever happens... We'll always be here for you. You can come to us whenever." Sai smiled.

"That's right, Sakura. Come to us anytime. Especially when things get too rough."

"Thank you, guys."

It's true. Sai, Kiba, Shikamaru and Ino were the ones who had her back ever since Naruto left to get Sasuke. Well, Ino always looked after Sakura since they were little, even though they were rivals, they still care for eachother. But after the boys and herself became anbu, they saw eachother often and became really close friends. They supported her ever since and she was thankful.

When they finished, they paid for their food, and made their way home to pack up. "Okay, I'll see you guys in a hour. Meet at the front gate. See ya!" Sakura waved them goodbye and made her way to her house to pack.

* * *

She put on her and anbu outfit. She had a sleeveless black turtle neck top and her grey armor/vest over it, with a red scarf wrapped around her waist. Whenever it gets cold she wears the scarf around her neck, but on warm nights like this one, she wears it around her waist. She had on her black spandex shorts with a red skirt over it, black knee high boots, kunai pouch on her thigh, her black gloves that reached her upper arms, with bandages wrap around the upper part of her arms on top of her gloves and armor on the bottom part of her arms. She also had three pouches strapped around her hips and two mid length swords strapped horizontally on her lower back.

She made sure her house was all locked up and double checked if she had everything for this mission. After confirming that everything was safe and secured, she put on her cloak, had her hood over her head and had her cat mask on. She went out the door and made her way to the front gate. When she arrived, she saw that Kiba, Akamaru and Sai were already there waiting. They were both wearing their cloaks and masks. Kiba had a wolf mask and Sai had a bird mask. Although it was pretty warm out, it was required to hide our identities. Especially Sakura, not many shinobi had pink hair. Actually _no one_ had pink hair, except for her...

"Oi! What took you so long?!" Kiba didn't have much patience.

"Uh, I'm actually on time. You guys just arrived extra early and plus, I'm a medical-nin too, so I needed to pack extra things, just in case."

"Tch. Whatever. Come on, lets go!"

They made there way out the gates and disappeared into the forest.

* * *

**A/N: This is my very first Fanfiction! Began, typing up my story at 3am... -_- So, I'm pretty exhausted. If you find any mistakes, please do tell. I hope you guys/gals like it! Well Naruto and Sasuke, along with Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo, will come in the next chapter. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Review! I would love to know what you guys think of my story! xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own Naruto. **

* * *

"Oi! TEME! Are we close yet?" Naruto was getting impatient. He and his bestfriend were finally coming back to Konoha. Oh, how he missed his home.

"Be quiet, dobe. You've been asking that same question all day."

"I can't help myself! I'm just super excited that we're finally going home! I wonder how Sakura-chan and the others are doing? Oh, I can't wait to see Sakura-chan and Kakashi-sensei! Once we get there, we're all going to get together and eat ramen! Mmmm, ramen..."

"You're annoying. Idiot."

"Oh come on. I know that deep down you're excited to see Sakura-chan and Kakashi-sensei, too! Team 7 is going to be back together!"

"Tch. Whatever."

Sasuke was pleased that he was going back home, but the thing that worried him was, what would happen? Of course there was going to be a punishment. He betrayed and tried to destroy Konoha, afterall. Everyone must hate him. He just hoped that the punishment wouldn't involve him being executed. Then the Uchiha clan and the sharingan would truly be extinct. No, he didn't want that to happen.

"Oh? So you _are_ excited to see Sakura-chan and Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto snickered.

"I didn't say that, you dobe."

_'Sakura, is probably still that annoying little fangirl and I __**know**__ that Kakashi hasn't changed one bit.'_ Thought Sasuke. Although, he was a little curious on how much Sakura has changed since the war ended. He was pretty impressed when he saw her inhuman strength during the war, but compared to Naruto and himself she was still weak. _'I bet that once I step into the village she's going to come running to me with tears.' _He smirked. _'Typical.'_

"Heh. Whatever you say, Teme."

Sasuke heard a woman's voice from behind. "Umm, Sasuke-kun. Don't you think we should rest?" It was Karin.

"Yeah! We should rest! I'm running out of water!" Suigetsu whined.

"Hn."

* * *

Sakura and the others arrived at the village. They ate some dango to fill their stomachs then ask around for information about the bandits and their location. They didn't have any luck on their whereabouts. No one seemed to know. Until, an old man came up to them and said;

"I heard you three were looking for the bandits hideout. I think I might be able to help."

"Please, do tell."

"While I was on my way to the mountains east from here, to grab some herbs for my wife, a group of bandits suddenly attacked and stole all my precious belongings. So I'm guessing their hideout is somewhere over there."

"Thank you very much!" When they turned to leave, the old man said, "Please be careful."

"Don't worry, old man! Once we're done with those bandits, your village will be safe again!" Kiba grinned.

"Arf!" Akamaru agreed.

They thought of a plan as they made their way to the mountains. "Alright here's the plan. I'll play as a normal defenseless village girl gathering herbs. There's no doubt that they'll bring me back to their hideout. You two stay hidden and follow close behind. Hide your chakra while you're at it."

"Are you sure this plan will work?"

"Of course. No man can resist a pretty lady."

"If you say so..._ Ugly_."

A vein popped out of Sakura's forehead. "Well then, how about _you _dress up as a woman then, Sai?! You'll do well for the job since you like to wear feminine clothing anyways. Pretty sure they'll be _head over heels for you_!" Sakura said in a sarcastic tone.

"Ooo! Ouch..." Kiba snickered.

"What is this feeling? I think I'm hurt. Sad or angry, maybe?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. She changed into normal clothes. A light green long sleeved dress that went down to her knees, her anbu tattoo was well hidden. Her hair was a little past her shoulders, its been awhile since she cut her hair. She's been so busy with missions and the hospital that she hasn't had the time to go to Ino to get her hair cut, but it didn't really bother her though.

Their plan was set. Sakura gathered herbs into her basket. Kiba and Sai were hidden in nearby trees. Akamaru hid behind a huge rock. She sensed something coming towards her from behind.

"Hey there. What's a young lady like yourself doing here all alone in these mountains? Didn't anyone tell ya that it was dangerous? Who knows... Anyone can sneak up on ya. Like, I don't know, a group of bandits for example." The group of men began laughing.

Sakura turned around to face them. Observing each men. _'Just ordinary people with weapons. Tch, how boring.' _She smiled, "O-Oh. I was just grabbing some herbs for my mother." When the men saw her face they began blushing.

"S-she's pretty. Hey, do you think we should bring her back to the hideout? I'm sure Ryuu-sama will be pleased."

_'Ryuu-sama? They must be talking about their leader.'_

"Yeah, we'll be rewarded for bringing such a unique looking woman to him."

"Alright lady, you're coming with us."

"Oh no. Please. Please don't hurt me- Kya!" They tied her hands and legs, lifted her up and took her to their base. She looked into the trees where Sai and Kiba hid.

"That's our cue. Let's go." Sai, Kiba, and Akamaru followed Sakura and the bandits.

Their hideout was hidden deep within the mountains. _'Wow. There's at least a fifty people here.' _Sakura thought.

She began to look for something out of the ordinary, something that stood out. Everything seemed normal... That's until they stopped in front of a strange man. His chakra was different from the others. _'A rouge-nin?'_

The man had black hair that fell down to his shoulders, brown eyes, a scar that was shaped like an X on his right cheek. He was tan and muscular. He looked like he was in his mid twenties. _'So this must be the leader...'_

"Ryuu-sama, we have a gift for you. I'm sure you'll be very pleased."

The man spoke "Ho... Is that so. Very well, show me."

They pushed Sakura to the front. Some of the men that surrounded them were whistling. The leader rose an eyebrow.

"A woman?"

"Yes. She's unique looking. I've never seen a woman like her."

The man walked up to Sakura and began observing her from head to toe. He then grabbed her chin and forced her to look up at him. They were mere inches away from eachother, he was observing her face. Sakura was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

Akamaru growled. He didn't like how the stranger was touching her.

"Shh. Calm down, Akamaru. Sakura is fine, she can handle this." Kiba said.

The man grinned. "She is indeed unique looking. _Exotic_ even. Good job, men. You will be rewarded."

The group cheered. Ryuu took Sakura's arm and dragged her to the seat next to his. "What is your name, woman?" She was deciding on whether to give him her real name or not. Well, it didn't really matter anyway. He's either going to die or go to prison... That's if he's lucky, though.

"Sakura."

"Sakura. A fitting name. Well, _Sakura. _I'm going to make you my wife. Be happy, you'll be married to the most powerful man alive."

Sakura tried to hold back her laugh. _'He's kidding right? I can kick his ass with my hands behind my back!' _Ryuu got up and announced our _supposed_ engagement to his men. They all cheered and celebrated. They were all drunk in mere minutes, even Ryuu was getting tipsy. Sakura took this as an opportunity to attack.

Kiba and Sai saw Sakura's hand signal to engage. "Alright! The real fun starts, now!" They threw smoke bombs into the crowd. They jumped down and attacked.

"Let's do this, Akamaru! Gatsuuga!" _(Dual Piercing Fang)_ The two of them began spinning dangerously, knocking the bandits like they were mere bowling pins.

Sai began painting beasts in his scroll "Ninpou: Choujuu Giga." _(Super Beast Imitation Drawing)_ His paintings came to life and charged at the enemy.

Ryuu chuckled. "So you're a kunoichi... I knew there was something odd about you."

Sakura put on her gloves, getting ready for battle.

Ryuu did a few hand signs, "Alright then, let's play! Dai Endan!" _(Great Fireball)_

He gathered fire into his mouth and soon after, spewing a giant breath of fire towards Sakura.

_'Shit.' _The flames were coming towards her, fast. She had to think of something or she'll get badly burned. "Doton • Doryuu Heki!" _(Earth Style Wall) _Sakura spewed a line of mud onto to ground in front of her. The mud then grew into a giant mud wall, protecting her from the flames. It was a good thing Kakashi-sensei and Yamato-sensei taught her some new jutsus.

As soon as the flames vanished, Sakura pumped chakra into her fist and punched the ground. The ground started crumbling, making Ryuu lose his balance. Sakura saw an opening, charging at him fast and punching him in the face. She smirked when she heard a crack, his jaw was obviously broken. He flew back, knocking a few trees down with him. He was out cold.

"Hmph! 'Most powerful man alive,' my ass! Well, my job here is done." Though, she had to admit she did underestimated him.

Sai and Kiba walked up to her. "Jeez, Sakura. Couldn't you go easy on the poor guy?" said Kiba

"He needed to be taught a lesson. Maybe next time he won't be so damn cocky."

"Alright. Time to round these guys up and lock them up"

They gathered the bandits and handed them to the authority. Sakura quickly healed Kiba's, Sai's and Akamaru's wounds, which were just cuts and bruises. She then changed back into her anbu uniform.

"We'll arrive at Konoha by nightfall. Let's go."

* * *

Sasuke, Naruto and the others were getting close to the leaf village. Naruto was basically jumping up and down. "Oh look! I could see the gates from here!" Naruto shouted. His speed increased as he made his way towards the gates. Sasuke caught up to him easily, the others were struggling to keep up.

"Yes! We're finally here!"

Two guards came up and said, "Hold it! Who are you and what's your business here?"

Naruto pouted, "Don't tell me... Did everyone forget about me, already?!"

"Uzumaki Naruto?" The guards looked at the figures behind him. They gasped._ "_U-Uchiha S-Sasuke and Team Taka?!" They took out their kunais. "What are _they_ doing here?!"

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Uh, well... I brought them here... He decided to come back to Konoha and brought his team along."

The guards scoffed. "Do you really think Hokage-sama will let them stay? After all they have done? Uchiha is a traitor, he tried to destroy the village! He'll be executed right on the spot."

"He also helped save it as well. C'mon! We'll go to Tsunade-baasan and let her decide! Besides if they do anything fishy I'll be there to stop them!"

The two guards looked at eachother, and then lowered their kunais. "Okay. You may proceed."

"Alright! Let's go!" Naruto and the others made there way to the Hokage's tower. Naruto was so happy he was finally home. He jumped on a roof of a building and shouted, "I'M HOME! Uzumaki Naruto is back!"

"Shut up, dobe. Everyone is sleeping."

"Oh, yeah! Ehehe, sorry..."

They made it to the tower. Naruto, who didn't have any manners as usual, barged in the Hokage's office. "Tsunade-baasan! I'm back!" He shouted.

Tsunade looked up, her eyes widened. "Naruto?" She then looked at the others, her eyes grew wider. "Uchiha Sasuke and his team..."

"Tsunade-baasan! I brought teme back and his team came along."

Tsunade didn't take her eyes off Sasuke. Her eyes narrowed. "Uchiha... You do realize that you're going to have be severely punished, right?"

Sasuke went stiff. He nodded. _'This is it...'_

* * *

Sakura and the others arrived at the village. The streets were silent and almost empty. The only people who were still lurking around were the ones drunk from the bar.

"You guys can go home and rest. I'll go report to shishou."

"Are you sure, Sakura?"

Sakura nodded. She waved them goodbye and walk towards the Hokage's tower. When she arrived at the Hokage's door, she heard voices. _'Hm, maybe she's having a meeting. Should I wait?'_ She put her ear on the door to listen. She heard a familiar voice. One she hadn't heard for a long time. _'Naruto?' _She closed her eyes. _'That's definitely Naruto's chakra, but wait... There's four others with him.'_ Her eyes widened when she recognize another chakra signature. It was dark and chaotic. _'Sasuke.'_

Sakura was debating on whether she should leave or walk in. Leaving wouldn't be an option. She was sure they had already sensed her here. She let her hood down, took off her anbu mask and hid it under her cloak. _'It's best they don't know I'm anbu. Well... Not now at least.' _She knocked on the door, waiting for her shishou to answer.

"Enter."

She walked in. She knew that all eyes were on her, she didn't look at any of them. Instead, she stared straight at Tsunade. Sakura heard a voice that obviously belonged to Naruto.

"Sakura-chan..."

* * *

**A/N: YO! Sorry it took so long to update! I've been busy working. -_- Thanks for the reviews, favs, and follows! I'll try and upload chapter three soon! Thank you for reading! Please review! ^^ Team seven is finally reunited. What will Sakura do?! DUN DUN DUN... LOL xD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! A/N: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto was excited to see Sakura, but something was off. She didn't give him any acknowledgment. She just stared at Tsunade, completely ignoring him and the others. _Even Sasuke. _

He glance at the chicken haired Uchiha. Sasuke just stared blankly at the pink haired kunoichi, but Naruto knew Sasuke was just as confused as he was.

"S-Sakura-chan...?"

Sakura still ignored him. Naruto was getting worried, the Sakura he knew would run up to them with tears of joy. This Sakura was something new and completely different. Something he wasn't used too. The pinkette stayed silent for a few more seconds, then she spoke.

"The mission was successful. Their hideout is destroyed, we've taken them into custody. Though, their was a slight problem."

"Problem?"

"Yes. Their leader was a shinobi. A missing-nin to be exact. His name was Ryuu. I believe his rank was that of chunnin, but it wasn't something we couldn't handle."

"... And their numbers?"

"I believe their was at least 50 or more. I think they were forming an army."

"I see. Good job on completing the mission. You may go home a rest."

The pinkette bowed and then turned to face Naruto and the others.

"Naruto." The blonde smiled. She then turned to the raven. "Sasuke..." The raven simply nodded.

"... So, did Naruto have to dragged your emo ass back or did you come back willingly?"

Naruto's jaw dropped. Sasuke's eyes widened a little. _'What the? Was this really Sakura? The annoying girl who kept fangirling over him when they were genin? She's changed...'_

Sasuke went back to his blank expession. "Hn."

"So I assuming that's a yes for both."

"..."

"Whatever. Anyways..." Sakura smiled (Which was obviously fake) at both Naruto and Sasuke. "... Welcome back you two." She then went up to the Hokage and put something on her desk.

"Here. A souvenir from the village." Sakura smiled. The pinkette bowed and made her way out the door. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." She stepped out of the office and disappeared.

"W-what happened to her?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade sighed. "It's not my business. That's for you to find out."

Sasuke was a little surpised on how Sakura acted, but what really surprised him was how they left him and team Taka alone with the Hokage and the dobe. Are they that stupid? He could easily knock Naruto out, kill the Hokage and destroy the village. Sasuke was pulled from his thoughts when he heard another sigh from the Hokage.

"Jeez... That girl."

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"Seems like she doesn't trust you guys. Well of course it's not a surprise..."

"What do you mean?"

"She put a barrier around my desk."

Sasuke's eyes widen. _'When did she do that? I don't remember her doing any hand seals or anything. How can I not sense it? I __**still**__ don't sense it!'_ Then Sasuke realized. "That souvenir she gave you..."

"Yes. It's a little barrier that will put you under genjustu if you were to get close to me or try to attack... Giving me time to put you down. When the barrier is disturbed, Sakura will be able to sense it."

"WOW! That's awesome! Sakura-chan is amazing!" Shouted Naruto.

Sasuke smirked. _'Hmph. Not bad. She's improved but I highly doubt that she's stronger than me or Naruto.'_

"As for your punishment... Well I'm going to have to think about it. It's late and a much needed rest would be nice. Unfortunately I do not trust you guys, so you and team taka have to sleep in the jail cell. Naruto, you can go home. BUT, report here early in the morning. You are being punished as well."

"WHAT?! B-but why me? I brought them back! I should be rewarded!"

"Yeah, but you left without telling me! Which means that you're going to be punished as well! You're just lucky that I didn't mark you as a missing-nin! In fact, Sakura had to save you're hide from being put into the bingo book! So, you better thank her for that. She's been through hell because of you two, bastards!"

Naruto looked shocked. He felt guilty that he put Sakura through all that trouble. "I didn't know she went through all that trouble just for me... Oh Sakura-chan..."

"Anyways... Uchiha, my guards will escort you and your team to your cell. You all will also report here in the morning to receive your punishment. I need to rest. Now, get out!"

Two anbu guards came in and put them all (except Naruto) in handcuffs. They made their way to their cell. Naruto bid them all a farewell before heading to his house. The cell only had 2 beds, Sasuke took one bed, while Suigetsu and Karin fought for the other. Karin came out victorious. Suigestu and Juugo slept on the floor.

Karin blush and said, "Goodnight, Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn."

"Slut." Suigestu coughed.

Karin turned to Suigetsu and kicked him in the face making him turned into a puddle of water.

"Nice try, fire crotch."

"Hmph!"

Sasuke sighed, he needed rest... He has to save up some energy for tomorrow, afterall. The raven closed his eyes and let darkness consume him.

* * *

"Tsunade-sama!" A woman with raven hair shouted as she burst in to the office.

"What is it, Shizune?"

"We have an urgent message from Yugakure no sato! (The Hidden Hot Springs Village)"

"Give me the scroll." Shizune handed her the scroll. Tsunade began reading and she gritted her teeth as she took in the information.

"Shizune! Are there any jounin or chunin available?!"

"No Tsunade-sama... Most of them are out on missions. The remaining of them are hospitalized from their previous mission."

"Damn! We have no chose then."

"Tsunade-sama?"

"We're going to have to get Naruto and Uchiha to do the job..."

"B-but Tsunade-sama! We can't trust Uchiha Sasuke and his team! He betrayed us remember?!"

"We have no chose. Besides Naruto is going to be there and I'll send 2 anbus along with them just in case."

"If you say so Tsunade-sama..."

* * *

Sasuke and Team Taka headed to the Hokage's office. They noticed Naruto was already there, which was unusual because Sasuke was always the first to arrive. Naruto ran up to them looking excited.

"Teme! Guess what? We have a mission!"

Sasuke's eyebrow rose. "We do?"

"Ah. Uchiha you're here, good. We received an urgent message from Yugakure no sato and since no one is currently available... You guys will have to do the job. Oh, and two anbus will be joining you as well. "

"Okay. So what is the mission?"

"I'll inform you once the anbu guards come. In the mean time..." Tsunade looked up and stared at all of them, then sighed. "Naruto and Uchiha you two are still genin, but there is obviously no point to put you into the chunin exams. You two are too strong for that so I'm promoting you to jounins."

Naruto's jaw dropped, his eyes were wide open as if they were about to pop out any second. Sasuke was shocked but kept his usual blank expression.

"Here is your vest, boys." Tsunade tossed the jounin vest at the raven and the blonde. Naruto was teary-eyed and thanking Kami-sama. Sasuke merely smirked and wore his vest.

"Teme, how do I look?" Naruto did a strange pose.

"Like an idiot."

"You're just jealous..."

Tsunade turned to Team Taka. "And what are you three doing here?"

Juugo spoke. "We need a place to stay... We have nowhere to go. We'd be thankful if you let us live here."

Tsunade thought for a while. She knew they were all Orochimaru's experiments. She felt bad for them, they've been kidnapped and tortured their whole life. They don't have a family, or a place they can call "home."

Tsunade sighed. "Very well. You may stay here but your going to have to face punishment like Uchiha. There's no point in putting you in the chunin exams, so you'll all be automatically promoted to Chunin. The anbu will find a place for you to live. Here are your chunin vests."

They all bowed. "Arigato, Hokage-sama."

"I wonder how Sakura-chan will react when she finds out that I'm a jounin? Oh I can't wait to show her!" Naruto said.

* * *

Sakura woke up and got ready. She was going to go check up on the hospital but then she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in, Sai."

Sai came in with his anbu uniform on. He had a serious look on his face. Sakura gave him a questioning look. _'What's wrong with him? He usually has a smile on his face... Well, fake smile but whatever.'_

She decided to ask him. "What's wrong, Sai? Got another mission or something?"

"Sakura..."

_'Okay... Now that's weird. He usually calls me "Ugly"'_

Sakura was getting a bit worried. "Sai? Is everything okay?"

"We a mission... with dickless and the traitor."

"Oh... I see. That's odd I didn't think they'd be getting missions so soon..."

"By the look on your face, I suppose you already knew."

"Yeah..."

"Since when?"

"Since last night. They came a little before us."

"I see. Are you okay?" Sai gave her a worried look.

The pinkette chuckled. "Yeah, I'll be fine."

"You know I'm always here for you. So if you need anything..."

"I know. Arigato, Sai."

"No problem. Now get ready, I'll wait for you outside."

Sakura put on her anbu uniform. When they got to the Hokage's office they notice that Naruto, Sasuke and the others where already here. Sakura put away her mask.

"Sakura? What are you doing?"

"Oh nothing. Just wanted to surprise them a little."

"If you say so..."

They both entered the room. Everyone turned to look at them. Sakura noticed that Sasuke and Naruto were wearing jounin vests and Team Taka were wearing chunin ones. _'Well, it's not a surprise. They're all too strong for the chunin exams. Maybe not Karin...' _Naruto ran to them.

"Good to see you, Sai! Hey Sakura-chan!"

"Hey dickless."

"Hi Naruto."

"Sakura-chan guess what! Sasuke and I are jounin now!"

"That's great, Naruto! I'm proud of you."

"Hee hee. Thanks! Eh? Where's your jounin vest Sakura-chan?" The blonde began looking at Sakura head to toe.

Sasuke smirked. _'She's probably still a chunin. She IS the weakest one out of all of us, afterall.'_

Karin tried not to laugh. _'HAH! I don't see a chunin vest on her either. This bitch is probably still a genin. What a weakling. I bet I can kick her ass! That'll impress Sasuke-kun for sure!'_

"Naruto, Uchiha, and Team Taka..." Tsunade spoke. They all turned their attention to the Hokage.

"...These two will be your guards. Anbu captains; Haruno Sakura and Sai."

They all widen their eyes and shouted. **"EH?!"**

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope you all like the story so far! Sorry It's been awhile... I've been really busy lately -_- Hopefully I get Ch. 4 done soon. Anyways Please review! Thanks for reading! :DD**


End file.
